The Flash: Speaking from the heart
by Albedo666
Summary: Set in a slightly alternate season two where after Jay leaves regarding the decision on handling Zoom Dr. Snow goes after him. What follows is a chance at romance while also dealing with Jay's dilemma. Can Jay capture who he once was? Will Caitlin be able to love again? Jaitlin shipping ahead. Regarded widely as Snowjay.
1. Chapter 1 Broken

**Authors note:** I am currently watching The Flash and when I look on here I notice one pairing not touched by fans, either cause they believe Caitlin will reunite with her former fiance or there are a lot of Barry and Caitlin pairings, who knows, so here I am about to leap into the unknown. This will be the pairing of Caitlin and Jay, Flash from Earth 2. It will be set after Jay leaves with Caitlin going after him…as she should have…darn it sometimes you ship something so hard and the signs are there and nothing is done about it, lol. I know a lot of you feel this way, or if so are in hiding. Anyway this is my first foray into Flash as I've been busy with other DC titles at the moment. This pairing I think would be Jaitlin, if there is a name for it, if not dibs.

The Flash: Speaking from the heart

CH.1: Broken

Caitlin Snow stood there stunned that Barry would be ok with this plan. Didn't he know the danger of facing Zoom…what it could do to him? Jay was right…he knew Zoom and this threat was bigger than all of them. Professor Wells, even if from Earth 2 was still hiding something from them and she wasn't about to place her trust in a man that looks like the Reverse Flash, the very same person who had killed Barry's mother in the past.

"How can you all stand there and be ok with this plan? Zoom is not a threat that can be just taken down…think about what you are getting yourself into-."

"Caitlin I appreciate your concern but I got this. I am not going into this alone…I have all of you helping me and together Zoom won't know what hit him." Barry says in his sure fire smile…though she can otherwise he was scared…he just wouldn't admit it.

"You may be ok with this…but I don't want to see you get hurt. I am going to find Jay…maybe there is something he hasn't told that might help." Caitlin was still against the plan and brushing off any hand to hold her back she heads out. Why hadn't they fought harder to keep Jay there? That moment she and him almost had in the van…it still played in her head and it was the first real romance in her life since…he died.

It was hard saying his name aloud even after all this time. The group had moved on then banded back together cause that is what friends do…they have each other's back. Still when Jay spoke of the dangers of Zoom…no one took into account just what a danger he could pose. Yeah this Professor Wells painted Jay as a coward, she had heard, but there had to be more than that. She couldn't simply sit by and let someone like Jay walk out of their lives…her life.

The weather was changing outside as she pulled her jacket about her. Central City was bustling with people on their way to work or off to visit a loved one. Caitlyn used to know how that felt…she and Robby would sneak out to get a quick bite during their long hours working for Professor Wells, unaware at the time that he was in fact not him. It was hard to tell if she ever did work for the man, though learning later he did exist at one point…just killed is all.

Iris herself had lost someone…but she saw their relationship slowly pulling apart as Iris continued her jealousy over Barry's relationship. Those two were bound to be bump into each other wherever they went…and that connection of growing up together as it was for her and Ronnie working side by side…sparks happened. Caitlyn was unsure if it was wise pairing those two up…too much pressure and once together how would they make it work with Barry always on the run, literally?

She had no idea where to start looking…Jay could be anywhere right now and all she would get out of this day is a cold. Rubbing at her arms she remembers the first time she saw him…just walking boldly into the place just as they secured it to protect themselves from people walking in. He was even great looking without a shirt. The main question was…if she did find him…would he stay? She had stopped him from leaving once a path home was made…and now that they had shunned his warning he could very well decide to leave and that is that.

Hearing some yelling however she was pulled from her reverie of thoughts and as she went into the alleyway behind a bar she finds a man curled up in a fetal position getting the snot kicked out of him. He was bleeding from his nose and his eye looked sunken in. No doubt about it…it was Jay. "Hey…get away from him!"

"Hey look a nice treat…maybe we can have some fun after all!" The man takes a bold step towards her and suddenly Jay rises up albeit slowly, she managed some broken ribs and internal bleeding from how long he had been knocked down.

"Leave her alone…you have me to deal with." Jay held his side and Caitlin worried about him. Is this what he did…get beat up and wallowing in self-pity?

"You picked a fight with us remember…and besides…waitress had it coming with that outfit she wore. We beat you up once…what makes you think the results will differ this time huh?" The crude young man clearly was paying him no mind.

"Are you afraid of hitting a man you beat up…one who can barely stand?" Jay calls out to them and Caitlin can see the young man snicker.

"Tell you what…I will entertain the idea while I take care of the girl. My boys will take care of you till I make a decision." He advances on her and she reaches into her purse trying to buy herself time.

"Can't we just talk…you know…that is what people do to get to know one another." Caitlin looked past the man as the others began to attack Jay. She expected him to get the crap beaten out of him but he blocked the punch heading for his side and slammed a fist into the guy's face then ducked as another swung at where he had been. Even sluggish like Jay kept on his feet punching one of the guy's in the stomach sending him down coughing.

"Talking…ha…what are you trying to do stall me? Look my guys are taking care of that slob…it is just you and me-."

"I think it is getting crowded here…best for you to lie down now." Jay stands there and as the man turns around he blocks the attack and sending him into the air he watches as he lands with a thud to the ground.

"Jay…that was…wow." Caitlin saw the guy pick himself up and wiping blood from his face he scrambles out of there with his guys tagging along like dogs with their tails between their legs.

"What are you doing here…not that I don't mind the company." Jay winces in pain and Caitlin leads him to one of the steps as she lifts up his shirt noting the damage with a trained eye.

"I came here looking for you…Barry still plans on taking on Zoom and I was wondering if you had anything that might help." She reaches into her purse for a bandage and realizes what she might ask next could be…awkward.

"Barry made it clear…he intends on taking on Zoom and nothing will stop him. What I have said about Zoom…there is nothing more I can really say on the subject." Heaving a sigh then regretting it he lifts his shirt over his head showing off his muscles…to which she tries to ignore as she wraps the bandage around him.

"Jay…you can't just wallow out here…regardless what happened back on Earth 2 you are not the same person-."

"Caitlin…I am a coward. I-I am not like Barry who faces problems straight on. Growing up I wasn't exactly the strongest or fastest…but I had a determination to make up for it. I wrestled and built up my muscle…picked on those who picked on me…wasn't exactly heroic then. When I got those powers…I felt a rush course through my veins and I had a purpose. At first going into it…I felt invincible, god how I miss the feeling of waves of air trying to catch up with me.

"However things started to build…the pressure got to me. I started to run just to get away from it all. When Zoom entered the picture…he singled me out. He wanted to be known as the fastest and I figured hey…I can beat this guy in speed and make a difference…like I used to. Turns out Zoom had me beat in speed…and our fights…they were horrible and left me drenched in fear. Caitlin…I ran from Zoom any chance I got…and there were many. I placed blame on Harrison Wells, Earth 2's Wells that is for creating Zoom…placing so many Metahumans out there causing people harm.

"In that bar…I tried to help out a waitress dealing with difficult men, men who would call her names, whistle at her, spank her, it was uncalled for. I thought if we went outside we could talk…it didn't happen though and against those three…I fell down."

Caitlin listened to his story and finished the bandage wearing a thoughtful look on her face. "Jay, you stood up for that waitress…and I'm sure she is grateful just to have them out of the bar. What happened between you and Zoom…it is not cowardice…you just need to work yourself up into the man you used to be."

Jay groans a bit and she places a hand on the spot looking up at the man who had been the Flash. "Why do you have so much faith in me…all I do is run away from things-."

"I believe in you Jay…and together we will get through this. I am going to help you get your speed back…and we will work on you every chance we get." Caitlin leans up kissing his cheek and as she pulls back he reaches to her and trailing a hand through her hair he brings her close as their lips touch. It is a soft meaningful kiss, probably a thank you, but she deepens the kiss hungering for a connection…to feel something again. Ronnie would not want her being alone…it was time for her to get back on the horse. Pulling back she blushes and notes that Jay is looking at her.

"Thank you Caitlin…and hope you didn't mind but the way we left things back in that van…it is all I have been thinking about." Jay slowly stands and as he falters she is there to help him out. He is bigger than her but she can handle it.

"I concur. Now let us get you to the hospital so you can be patched up. I will need to get back to the others…I imagine they will be running through some scenarios regarding Zoom. Barry is going to need all the help he can get."

 **Authors note:** I originally was going for a one shot but thought I could take this a bit further. Hope this catches on. Next chapter will take place before Zoom and Barry face off where the last episode happened.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding balance

CH.2: Finding balance

Jay was resting up in the hospital as he was being patched up from his recent fight. Had Caitlin not shown when she had it was hard to say what his future might hold. It was made clear by Barry and Harrison that they were going ahead with their plan to stop Zoom…and it was going to happen whether he helped or not. Was he right to walk out on them…or did he seem right in his decision to not stand by and see Barry get hurt? Running away was never the solution…it was clear that he and Barry were not the same Flash…for one ran right into danger and he…ran away from it. What a fool he was for believing he could change.

Hearing footsteps he turns his head slightly and spots Caitlin walking in with a smile on her face. He loved that smile of hers, even in the darkest hour or when things looked grim he could turn to look at her and realize everything was ok. "I'm not going to be ok Caitlin…there is too much damage here to go through-."

"Hello to you too. Look Jay…if giving up is what you do best than feel free to…just not when around me. I am going to help you…I told you I would and if another incident like last night happens I won't be there to patch you up."

Jay nods his head. That was just his go to place…hang his head and figure no way around a situation or run away hoping to put distance to let things settle. True this was not Earth 2 and his home, but, he would help defend it still even if he did not agree with the methods currently being employed to snare Zoom. "Very well…what do we do first?"

"First I need you to answer one question." Jay figured he owed that to her. Last night the two of them had shared a kiss and he had revealed parts of him that no one else here knew intimately.

"The answer is yes…I will go out with you." Jay reaches over running his hand behind her head and leaning up best he could to kiss her lips.

Caitlin kisses him back and he could feel her smile on her face. As she pulls back she is blushing and her face is still inches from his. "O-Ok…well that answers my unspoken question. My main question was…what is it about Zoom that terrifies you?"

Jay settles back as he rests his head against the pillow, his mind was far away recounting his many fights with Zoom…mostly him running around with Zoom taunting him. "Zoom is a terrifying force to be reckoned with…he is a monster cloaked in speed and he is every speedster's worst nightmare in realizing that with that amount of speed…nothing is impossible. I worry that I was going down that path…becoming more like him. Each step of the way of our chase I could see moments in my history when I used speed to my advantage…toyed with my enemies and made some close decisions that could have gone either way. I failed in stopping Zoom…and staying away only made matters worse."

Taking a breath he reaches over stroking Caitlin's face marveling at her beauty before him. Back home his romantic life didn't' entail much…longstanding relationships were never meant for men who could run in blurs and always on call. "So…we just need to get you confident and push past this wall of self-doubt clouding your judgment. I know just the solution. Meet me in the library when you check out."

Jay raised a brow not exactly certain what a library would do to help him. However she was already on her way out and he was stuck there eating jello. To make matters worse…it wasn't even his favorite flavor.

* * *

Finding his way to the library he spots Caitlin at a table by herself and as he walks over he notices a pile of books stacked there. "That is some heavy reading you have there."

"It isn't for me…it is for you. Some of our greatest heroes had doubts about themselves and still managed to come through in the end. I think one way to improve your attitude about yourself is to read about others who faced their demons…conquered their dragon if you will. And…without your speed you can easily work through these books like everyone else."

Jay laughed at that and as he picked up the first book he raised a brow. "You want me to read about Harry Potter?"

"Trust me…it is worth the read. There are some other titles in here where a character faced uncertain odds…and came out stronger for facing them in the end. I will be looking through your file seeing if I can find a way to restore your speed. Happy reading."

Jay rolled his eyes playfully at that but dove into Harry Potter. Hours seemed to pass and he found himself hooked…his eyes boring into the page scanning over each paragraph or sentence learning more about the character and the struggles he faced against his foe Voldemort. Back on Earth 2 he did a little light reading here and there…and even without speed if he found something he liked he would breeze through it.

"Whoa…this Harry Potter sure beat the odds…all those fears and emotional angst and he still wound up…I have to say my cowardice was unwarranted. Still…I might need to read about someone who isn't made up on paper." Jay appreciated the good read…but…even if he could think the fear away there was still something close to his heart he could not shake.

"I think we'll cut this reading session short for today…we've been here for a bit now and you've been drinking heavily in those Harry Potter books. Let us go for a walk." She rises up and he follows, his eyes drawn to her figure but soon as she looks his way he immediately turns away.

* * *

"I do not see the point of us going up on stage and singing karoke as a thing of fear," he notes as he sits in a bar where people are up on stage singing some song.

"It isn't about fear…it is about taking a blind leap and being thrown into a situation you are not familiar with. Did you listen to much in the musical sense on Earth 2?" Caitlin inquires as she nurses her drink.

"I listened to some of the oldies mostly…why what are we singing?" He watched Caitlin skip off and he was left looking at his half drunken beer. Sometime told him making a fool of himself on stage wouldn't prepare him any for Zoom.

"Alright next up we have Caitlin and Jay singing…Party for two by Shania Twain and featuring Billy Currington. Let us give up for these brave souls."

"A country song…that is what we are singing?" Jay is pulled to his feet by Caitlin and he looks around feeling like should duck out of this.

"It is a lively upbeat duet perfect for just the two of us. I would not let you sing alone…and maybe by having me up there you can gather up the confidence in your heart to take on whatever challenge is thrown your way."

"I sure hope you are right…cause something tells me after tonight I am not going to another karaoke bar." Jay stands up there with around twenty five people watching him. His day started in a hospital bed then in a library reading Harry Potter. Now he was here singing Shaina Twain…if Zoom were into music this would be so much easier.

As the music starts to play he watches Caitlin get in the mood set, her hips swaying and her hands clapping to the beat. Jay nods his head to the beat and unbuttons a few buttons on his shirt as he stomps his feet. Once the song starts he takes a breath steadying his nerves and the song begins:

Whoa!  
Huh! Huh!  
(Aww, baby)

I'm having me a party  
(I don't think I can come)  
Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)  
Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot  
(Startin' to sound good)  
I'm gonna put you on the spot  
(Baby, maybe I should)  
Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one  
(Guess I could be there)  
Come on and join the fun  
(What should I wear?)  
I'll tell you that it

It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
You and me there (Whoa!)

[Chorus]  
I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you

You'll be sexy in your socks  
(We can polish the floors)  
In case that anybody knocks  
(Let's lock all the doors)  
Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I want to try something new  
(I want to try it, too)  
I tell you that it

It doesn't matter  
What I wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
You and me there

I'm having a party  
A party for two, yeah  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you

(I'm here) You're there  
(That's all) we really need  
(We're gonna) We're gonna party hearty  
(Just) Just you and me  
(And don't) Don't think about it now  
(Don't) Don't even doubt it now  
(I'm inviting you to a) party for two  
(Whoa!)

Shake it, shake it  
(Come on baby!)

Aww, all the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I'm gonna try something new with you, boy  
(I want to try that, too)  
I'll tell you that it

It doesn't matter what you wear  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
It's only gonna be you and me  
(Aww, yeah)

I'm havin' a party  
(A little bitty party baby)  
A party for two  
It's just me and you  
(That's right)  
Invitin' nobody  
I ain't inviting anybody  
(Nobody baby)  
Nobody but you

I'm having a party (I'm having a party)  
A party for two (A party for two)  
Invitin' nobody (Invitin' nobody)  
Nobody but you (Nobody but you)

Come on, come on  
(Come on, come on)  
Come on, come on, come on  
(Come on, come on, yeah)  
Come on, come on  
(Come on, come on)  
Come on, come on, come on  
(Come on, come on, yeah)  
(Just you and me there)

That was great!  
(Let's do it again!)

During the entire number Jay forgot about the audience and only focused on Caitlin. The two of them were moving and shaking on stage enjoying the other's company. It was only a party for two and that is how it felt. Jay pulled her to him at the last beat of the song and as he says his line they are staring at each other…lost in the other's eyes. Jay's chest is rising and falling in time with his heart and he runs his hands through her hair liking what he saw.

"You have the most beautiful eyes Caitlin…and I think I'm-." Jay is interrupted by Caitlin's phone ringing and as she goes to answer it he bows to the audience before going back to their table to finish up his drink. Maybe it was too soon to say how he really felt about her. If he thought about this the day seemed almost like a date more than getting him to face his fears.

When Caitlin returns her face is ashen…her body is trembling and Jay stands up with worry in his eyes. "That was Cisco…it is bad news…I should have been there-."

"Hey…before you start beating yourself up what happened?" He reached out to her but she seemed in her own world. It was so cold all of a sudden…they were having so much fun earlier…what had happened?

"Barry and Zoom faced each other…and Barry was beaten. Zoom paraded him around like a trophy…showed him to everyone. He was taken to the hospital…but the doctor's seem to have found something else…something troubling." She begins to cry and he was surprised how strong she was to hold it all in.

Moving over to her he places his arms around her and strokes her head. "I'm sure Barry will be fine…the fact he took on Zoom…better than I ever could."

"He should have held off on facing Zoom…cause…the chances of Barry walking again are very slim. It was the last thing he said before falling unconscious…" Jay held her as she cried into his chest. Without the Flash and Zoom now making his presence known here…it seemed the time table to getting him back up and running had increased.

 **Authors note:** I'm sure there are other books that could help Jay with his problem, but, something about the Harry Potter books spoke to me. I always did enjoy them and how the characters were portrayed. Plus they can be read by adults and children alike as the message is pretty shared. The karaoke on stage, well, if anyone has ever done that or done a play it takes a huge amount of courage to undertake that and in front of all those people staring…not just anyone can do it, if they could imagine the fall out. Anyway it all led to Barry's recent bout with Zoom. The time table to get Jay up and running has been pushed forward…but will Caitlin be up to it after Barry's accident? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding speed

CH.3: Finding speed

It was late at night when they reached the hospital where Barry was being kept. Joe was there along with his daughter Iris and Cisco was pacing about mumbling to himself. Harrison Wells was by himself and he decided to walk over and give him a mouthful. Caitlin hurried over to Barry and he figured she needed to be with her friend. Last he heard Barry was seeing someone…plus…it would seem Iris had dibs on the young Flash whenever that didn't work out. Young love…so complicated.

"Harrison…we need to talk." Jay heads over and he can tell that Harrison was lost in thought cause he didn't pull away or tell him to go away. "Hey…you hear me-?"

"I heard you Jay…and I know what you want to talk about. I do not wish to do this here so if you want to rough me up let us do this away from Barry." Harrison leads the way and Jay is hot on his heels.

"You did this to him Harrison…you put hope into his mind he could take down Zoom. Were you even thinking about Barry out there…or were you only thinking about taking Zoom down?" Jay didn't like the fact that Barry was in there…and with no use of his legs at that.

"You think I wanted this to happen?! Zoom did not show…then he goes and holds someone hostage and Barry goes to face him…it was not part of the plan. Whatever my feelings are for Zoom is inconsequential compared to stopping him here and now…as he is a menace both here and in our world. However…that young man did something you could not-."

"And what is that…lose his legs and wind up in a hospital bed? I may have been a coward but I stayed alive to-."

"Oh please tell me Mr. Garret what that was…cause being the only other person from that world it is clear you did little to stop Zoom. Zoom lay menace to the city, he wrecked chaos and havoc in his wake and you were off somewhere probably getting drunk or speeding around at your own liberty. Earth 2 had no Flash…and because of you withdrawing into your bubble a lot of people got hurt…some people were taken-."

Jay reached for Harrison's collar and as he held him he felt the resolve to hit him and make him pay for Barry's injury suddenly faltered. "Wait…taken…I don't remember Zoom ever taking anyone."

"Forget it…just a poor choice of words. I could not stop Zoom because it caught us all off guard…we were certain Zoom would not show. Barry did the best he could…but it just wasn't enough as he was unprepared for just how fast Zoom was. You want me to blame myself…if that is what you…yes taking on Zoom without further analysis was a poor judgement call. I thought Barry could beat him…I honestly did…it was the first time I was behind a speedster in quite some time."

Jay decided to let go of his collar and went to lean up against the far side of the wall, his arms folded in disconcertion, all the anger he felt towards Wells just slipped out of him. What good did it do beating him up…it solved nothing regarding Barry's condition. Zoom was out there and it was clear he was not going back to Earth 2. "Zoom is going to strike again…and with Barry out of commission that leaves us with no one fast enough to take him on-."

"That isn't true. Jay…I told you I would help you and I still do intend to." Jay and Harrison both turn as Dr. Snow walks over quietly.

"Caitlin…how much did you hear?" Jay hadn't meant for their words to become so heated that they'd disturb the small room of familiars over there. It was clear he and Harrison did not belong.

"I didn't hear anything…when I noticed you two weren't around I decided to go looking for you. Barry is waking up…and the doctor would be coming shortly so our visiting time was cut short. Look Jay, whatever you went through with Zoom in your Earth it can be remedied here. Central City needs a step in while Barry is out and you are the only one with speed in your system."

Jay ran a hand through his hair as he knew this to be true…still…did he have it in him to take on Zoom instead of run away? "And how much time would you need to concoct a cure for my missing speed?"

"I will be working with Dr. Snow on a possible cure. Perhaps she is right in that you are not the same person you were back on Earth 2…that there may be some hope for you here. Zoom needs to be stopped…we are all agreed on that. The question though is…are you ready to take on Zoom Jay?"

Jay remembered reading about Harry's struggles in taking on Voldemort and that guy was a monster. Taking the stage it threw him out of his comfort zone and yet singing with Caitlin…he felt more alive than ever before. Sometimes all it took was knowing the situation, knowing what could be changed or altered to make on realize all the actions before were wrong…it was time to change that. If he could get his speed back he would take on Zoom. There was no more running away for him…only running forward.

"Do whatever is needed…I will cooperate in any way shape or form." Jay nods his head to the two and as Harrison moves off he is left there with Caitlin.

"So…you ready to play hero?" Caitlin teases as she stands before him. Their height difference always seems to be there each time they stand near each other, but he doesn't mind; Caitlin, in his eyes was just the right size for her. He loved leaning down to kiss her and her beauty was always there reminding him of her warmth and grace.

"I am ready to embrace what is lying inside me…whether it rises to the occasion when Zoom appears remains to be seen. So…how about we get out of here and grab a bite to eat?" Jay places an arm around her body pulling her to him and she blushes.

"Are you sure we should be doing this…it isn't like people know about us-." Caitlin buries her face into his body and he laughs.

"Oh we know," Joe says walking past the two with Iris. "If you are going to take on Zoom I probably should be behind you on this…and if you hurt Caitlin, in Barry's place I will hurt you."

"Warning received…I hope to not let any of you down." Jay watches as the father daughter duo walk off and Cisco is the next one to walk over.

"Zoom may be slower after Harrison's plan…so…it should be an even match this time. Just, well, take it easy when it comes to fighting him…Zoom is no easy target…he will try to pull something fast on you." Cisco's concern was read loud and clear.

"Don't worry…this time no one is winding up in a hospital bed." Jay looked from Caitlin to Cisco and hoped whatever Caitlin and Harrison had planned would happen soon; he did miss the rush of the speed.

* * *

Jay stood on a treadmill with no shirt on, apparently Caitlin told him wearing a shirt would get in the way of the readings, right. Wearing a smile he does a few warm ups…his mind was thinking over this and the first thing he would do once he got his speed back. The feeling of freedom and not having to rely on a cab to get to places…it just felt so surreal. "So this serum you injected me with…should counter balance the effects of not having my speed correct?"

"There is no strong guarantee it will work…but…we are hoping that there is some residual trace of your speed lying dormant, untouched inside you from when Zoom attacked you." Harrison tells him from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I think you should leave the talking to Caitlin," Jay notes as he begins to run. The treadmill so far feels like a normal treadmill…nothing shooting forth from him indicating any change was happening to his body.

"I don't see anything yet Jay…how do you feel?" Caitlin asks. Jay can picture her looking concerned with her face scrunched up.

"I feel kind of heavy…like I ate a bunch of tacos. If the serum were working I would feel the speed…but all I feel is how heavy everything is." It had been a bit since he did any running so he was getting a work out here. When he wasn't here he usually worked out at the gym keeping his body from falling into disarray.

"We should give this a break till the affects wear off then continue in an hour or so. I want to make certain there are no side effects before resuming." Wells was moving to turn the treadmill off but Jay felt there was one thing he needed to be sure of.

"Hold up there Professor…I have one thing I want to test first." He had no idea if this would backfire on him but as he gets on his hands holding himself up with his feet in the air he felt rather ridiculous.

"Uh Jay…I don't think the people who made the treadmill had this in mind when they made it," Caitlin's dubious voice said, and he cracked a smile at that.

"The serum was making me top heavy…while my hands seemed to feel fuzzy, it was almost like being buzzed. Try turning the treadmill up to a higher speed…trust me…something about this feels right."

Closing his eyes he imagined Caitlin and Wells arguing back and forth over this. When the treadmill starts to run faster he begins to walk on his hands. Now here was the interesting thing…as the treadmill picked up speed he was matching it. His legs were held up and his hands were carrying him without dropping him. "Hey Professor Wells…look…he is running-."

"Yes I can see that…but…I don't think Zoom will be entertained long by this. That is enough Jay…give it a rest before you push your…hands." Jay continues to run…he could feel it burning in him.

"Jay…did you hear Professor Wells? We have no idea how the serum transferred speed to your hands but at the rate of speed you are going you could-." Jay slipped and as he was thrown into the wall he fell down hard.

"Hmm…yep…might've got carried away there…" Hearing the door open he sees Caitlin kneeling beside him with worry on her face.

"Jay are you ok…and your hands…they are still moving." Sitting up he notes how his hands are a blur before his eyes. Well…turns out running on one's hands was not exactly the way to go.

"I sure hope the next test will transfer speed to my legs…and not any other part of me." Jay heaves a sigh and rests his head against the wall.

* * *

The next few tests were anything but conclusive…mostly cause they had him running for spurts then slowing down so much everyone in the room was moving faster than him. He needed speed…not to be passed up by everyone including Zoom ten times over. Seated in Caitlin's office he lies down, why, cause he was having a splitting headache…just another side effect.

"How is my favorite patient doing?" Caitlin walks over and he places his hands behind his head. He had gotten used to seeing much more of her since he agreed to all these tests.

"Well I don't know Doc…been feeling a little drained. I also might be having improper thoughts about someone working here…any recommendations?" Jay grins watching as she stands over him and places the stethoscope against his chest.

"Hmm…well your heart is beating fast, care taking a few breaths for me?" She leans in and he does this, his eyes never leaving her face as she leans closer.

"Tell me straight Doc…is it bad?" Jay moves a hand from behind his head and gently strokes her cheek.

"I might need to do further studying…but everything checks out well. Far as your improper thoughts I would suggest directing your attention away from Professor Wells, not sure he'd want your crush on him becoming known."

Jay makes a face at that and as Caitlin laughs he shakes his head not believing he fell for that. "You are a mischievous one Dr. Snow." Leaning up he captures her lips in his and as the two kiss he feels his heart rate accelerate. Deepening the kiss he feels her climb on top of him and as they make out he is suddenly bolting from where he is lying down with her and as they are up on the roof with his hand holding her to his body he feels the cold against his skin.

"Uh Jay…when did we get up here?" Caitlin's voice breaks him from the kiss and as he looks around he wears a grin.

"I do not know…but…something tells me batch number ten clearly did the trick." He had his speed back, but, till they tested it more he didn't want to get his hopes up. He was one step closer to facing Zoom…he just hoped he was ready this time.

 **Authors note:** I am unsure at what point Jay gets his speed back in season two, I don't think they will leave Jay without his speed, still hope this works as far as an idea. Next chapter Jay gets back into the game and while the team gets used to having Jay doing Barry's job…Caitlin worries about the dreaded confrontation coming closer to realization.


	4. Chapter 4 Learning to be a hero

CH.4: Learning to be a hero

Jay had gained his speed back…and all thanks to the combined strengths of Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow. Now the only question was did he have it in him to be a hero…to become what Central City had lost. It was never his intention on replacing Barry or making the people forget about his sacrifices or acts of bravery that made him a symbol of this city. Barry had a key to the city…that was an honor he had never received he could say that much. No he was not jealous…he was proud of Barry and now wearing his costume he stood there looking in the mirror.

"I thought I'd find you here." Jay turns to the sound of the one person in the world he'd spend forever with if he could. Yeah…that is how strongly he felt for her. His time here…it awakened the man he used to know, the man who could face down armed thugs and not shake in his shoes as bullets raced at him.

"I was just getting a feel for my outfit…my costume of speed that will ensure I don't burst into flames at my high rate of velocity." He of course was joking and she cracked a smile, god he could just bask in her smile and melt into her.

"Cute…looks like you are in a good mood. So I was thinking we'd run a little test…see if you are ready to get out and do adult stuff…and by adult stuff I mean save people, actual people…not the…heh…follow me." Caitlin blushed madly and Jay laughed lightly and watched as she bumped into the wall.

"So by adult stuff do you mean by myself or with a partner?" He couldn't resist teasing her and Caitlin shot him a look but it wasn't a mad look.

"If you keep this up…by yourself…now I had Cisco help me set up a practice run of a scenario involving a bank robbery. We will take baby steps and live ammo is going to be used…true I did say baby steps but with your speed avoiding them shouldn't be a problem."

Jay hoped she was right. As they traveled to the training room he noted the many cutouts of people in there. Taking a breath he felt like he was back on his Earth ready to go into the brink of trouble. "Alright talk me through this Cisco."

Cisco was at the controls and he cleared his throat as he leaned over the rail. "Ok it is simple really, the gunmen will be firing on people, and all you need to do is stop each bullet as it is fired at them."

Caitlin kissed his cheek and he smiled as he watched her head up to where Cisco stood. "We will be monitoring your speed and timing you to see how long it takes."

"Alright…time to get this show on the road…I suppose." Jay was nervous as he rubbed his hands and looked out at the people he was supposed to save. The guns were set up to fire when Cisco pushed the button and he had only a limited amount of time from the moment he set off before the next gun went off. If a situation went down where a person with a gun felt threatened their first instinct was to shoot a hostage to show they meant business. He had seen it done countless times on his Earth, heck, if robbery didn't exist on his Earth it might be a paradise. Unlike Barry though he didn't really work with the cops in regards to helping solve murders or lend aide in the forensic department.

Soon as Cisco gave him the go ahead he focused on the speed…getting faster and faster as his molecules took a turn for the great. The feeling of running came back to him and as the first gun went off he rushed forward grabbing it before it manages to penetrate the woman with the baby. So far so good. He soon found himself zipping diagonally to pick another bullet from the air, this time saving a homeless man.

"Jay you are doing great…all signs are looking good. You only need three more and the test will be over." Jay continued moving and as he neared the third he did a little spin to snare the bullet from the older woman and managed to push ahead to the 4th target. His body was on fire and his surroundings were beginning to melt together. This bullet was getting dangerously close to penetrating this man's throat but he picked it out and went to the fifth.

 _"Do you honestly think you are faster than me Flash? The people cheer for you but if only they knew you as the coward you are. You have this speed…and even that alone cannot help you defeat me. I am the fastest and you know it…run far as you can and I will find you time and again. You do not deserve that speed for which you possess, all those good deeds you did with your speed…what have they got you?"_

Jay remembered that voice all too well. It was the taunting voice of Zoom in one of their many encounters. The fights they had and the races through the city…the feeling he felt then was terror, absolute terror and as he neared the fifth hostage he noticed it was Caitlin…with a bullet in her chest!

"Jay…what happened…you just stopped." Caitlin was by him now and she was right…he had stopped running.

"I-I don't know…guess I got tired…" Jay removed his helmet and looked at it. At one point this hat was something to be proud of…that he was making a difference. But what difference could he make if Zoom's words still had that impact on him?

"I saw an abnormal amount of negative feed…something was interfering with your speed, we should probably run the test again to make sure it wasn't a flaw with-."

"I need a break Cisco…maybe we can run the test again soon." Jay drops his hat, the resounding clang on the floor something that rang true in his heart. Zoom was still out there and next they fought…would the coward from Earth 2 be fighting him or the coward from this Earth?

"Cisco go over the brain scan…something tells me this is not about the machine or his body." Caitlin says and Jay hears some of it and as he races out of there he knows he needs some air.

* * *

The view from the roof was fulfilling, his eyes took in the cityscape below him and how peaceful it was to see the city untroubled by Zoom. He was unsure where Zoom had gone off to after parading Barry around as he did, but, he was certain that he would make his presence known again and with Barry still on the mend…it all fell on him…and he wasn't clear if he could tackle such a threat given his history with the speed demon.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Jay laughs lightly and turns to see Caitlin standing there with the wind blowing in her hair.

"Even with my speed I can't get anything past you," he turns around and places his back to the rail, "how did you know where to look?"

"Oh you know…the roof is the best place to think and you took me up here when your speed came back. Having some doubts…cause clearly that bullet through fake me not exactly something you want to see." She laughed a little as she ran her hand through her hair.

Sighing a bit he runs his hand through his hair and tries to find the right words for this. He was still trying to get used to telling people about his feelings, airing deep dark secrets he swore he would take to his grave. "What if I am not hero material…what if I let everyone down?"

Caitlin moves over to him and as she places a hand to his chest he wonders if she will push him off, scary thought but he was probably just overthinking things right now. "Jay, the title hero isn't one given lightly…in fact many of our heroes don't have super speed or powers to fly but instead they are everyday men and women serving to protect this city, like Joe does at the CCPD. There are bound to be times you will fail, are filled with self-doubt, but…long as you can pick yourself up again and keep doing what you do…no one will judge you. You need to look inside yourself and see to getting the task done; Zoom or not you are my hero Jay."

Jay grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and gazed deeply into her eyes. "How can you see what even I can't see?"

Caitlin stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips and he sank into her, his arms holding her tight and for the moment it was just the two of them. When the kiss ended he found her staring at him. "Jay…if I can see the good in you, see that you can do the impossible…that should resonate somewhere deep within…you need to embrace that symbol…be the Flash and whatever comes after…face it head on."

Jay takes a breath and as he stands up on the rail looking out at Central City he yells. "Hey Zoom…I got my speed back and if you want to face me…I'll be down for a rematch!" Jay stood there a bit longer before heading out with Caitlin…guess he was going to take a leap of fate tomorrow and hope for the best.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter it is the rematch of the century…Zoom vs. Jay. This will be set a week after this chapter so Jay will have had time to practice a bit more. Meanwhile however Barry will finally get the courage to rise up from his broken state. I figured I would give Barry time to heal properly instead of just jump out bed in say one episode, lol.


	5. Chapter 5 Facing Zoom

CH.5: Facing Zoom

Jay stood on the streets, his eyes taking in all directions trying to track where Zoom would be hitting him from. Central City was quiet in the early morning; he rubbed his hands using his speed to warm up a bit. Since he had got his speed back he hadn't done any serious running…and he wanted to make sure he didn't get a cramp…yeah it could happen running fast as he and Barry did.

 _"Any sign of Zoom?"_ Caitlin's voice spoke to him via mike and he was glad to hear her voice. She was someone he knew would be in his corner.

"Right now Zoom is a no show, go figure, still I'd best be on my guard cause last time Barry was in the same predicament and Zoom beat him." Jay didn't know when and if Barry would gain his powers back and until then he was the last line of defense from Zoom's threat.

 _"Jay, it is Wells, look even with Zoom not moving as fast as he would you need to bring your A game to this, and remember we need Zoom alive…for my daughter."_ Jay didn't like the idea of sparing Zoom after all he did…but…if he were a father he'd want this chance as well.

"I will try and bring him in…no guarantees as it is just me out here." Jay closes his eyes and as he opens them Zoom is there.

"Flash…we meet again. Shouldn't you be running by now?" His voice was deep and resounding and brought flashes of his defeat time and again. The last time they encountered one another his speed was taken from him…and yet something was different…face to face with him he didn't run away.

"I am through running Zoom. I believe now is the time to settle our score. I have my speed back…which means it is time for us to finish what we started back on our Earth. You game…or have you grown fearful of someone actually beating you?" Jay wore a smile and Zoom cackled.

"I paraded the Flash of this Earth around as a trophy…what I will do with you will be different, as I intend to kill you. Let us see what you are capable of when you are not running away." He began to race off and Jay gave a brief report.

"Zoom has accepted my challenge…I will go dark from here to focus. Should anything happen to me…I want to thank you guys for all you have done for me. And Caitlin…you mean the world to me and I apologize we didn't have more time. If I do survive this…I will have to work to say more things."

Turning off the mike he races after Zoom. It wasn't too hard to catch up to him but as he does Zoom crashes into him sending him off to the side. Grinding his teeth he tries to correct his misstep and should rams Zoom who is taken into the side of a building. The speed demon was a mere blur as he rebounded and his sharp claws slashed at his face sending him stumbling. The cut was deep but he refused to slow down to assess the damage. The taste of his blood was clear though…Zoom was going to take him down, wear him out till he was slow enough to attack multiple times.

"You are holding up much longer than our last confrontation…but it won't be long till you are running away." Zoom goes to attack him again but Jay side steps his attack and brings his punch against his cheek sending him rolling along the ground multiple times.

"Heh…been a while since you were lying down from a fast punch huh…oh wait no one has before. I think you have to catch me now." Jay raced off feeling so alive…he had attacked Zoom, and while just a punch he still slowed him down.

Zoom was catching up quick after that punch and something told him he'd be lucky to get in another attack. Whatever Wells did to slow down Zoom it was working…though how long it lasted remained a mystery. Deciding to take this fight up he ascends a building hardly leaving a footprint on the glass. Zoom is right alongside him and the two exchange blows, each one so fast it would take a well trained eye or computer to track their movement. Jay was holding his own but this much running and even with the time he had to train for this…it was taking its toll on him.

"No one can defeat Zoom…you are drawing out the inevitable!" Zoom roars as he grips him by the shirt collar.

"I will take my chances Zoom…one way or another…you are going to take this defeat and only seems fair I be the one to defeat you." Jay shoves him back and they continue fighting as they reach the top. Jay is in top form while Zoom…well he was a bit slower but he still had deadly attacks that could render him in the same condition as Barry.

"You are not the same Flash from Earth 2…perhaps I need to up my game here if you will listen." Zoom takes a step back towards the edge and Jay looks at him openly confused. "How much is Professor Wells daughter to you?"

Jay curses under his breath…so…that was his plan. Zoom would not be one to think of suicide but with the information of Harry's daughter on the line it would mean listening to what he had to say. "Alright spill…what do you want?"

"You are to lay off any attempt at stopping me…simple…should you continue with these attacks it will only cost the location of his daughter…so…is it worth it?" Jay heaves a sigh questioning where to go from here. Zoom held the location…but…if he let him go or ceased all attempts to stop him he would only hurt someone else…and possibly go after another of Barry's team.

"I'm sorry Harry," Jay bowed his head making it seem like he was considering his offer. He knew that Zoom had to be stopped…and while he did not think to kill him he would beat him enough to drag his ass back to Star Labs and make him speak…maybe learn who he really was.

Zoom waits but Jay won't let him get away with this. Running away from Zoom he can hear his laughter as he stands there. Getting a good distance away he skids to a stop and then with all his speed he pushes forward. The speed at which he was going…it would be just enough to wipe that smirk off his face, assuming he was smirking. Climbing the building at incredible speeds…well…suffice to say some glass shattered in his way and as he spotted Zoom he pulled back his fist.

"If you thought my last hit was weak…this one will blow you away!" He threw his punch connecting with his jaw and sending Zoom falling off the roof. Zoom was startled by the punch and Jay decided to use this moment to show him how fast he really was. "I'm not through with you!"

Jay races down and zooms up attacking his side. The speed at which he was moving should be making some dent on Zoom…and yet he was silent the whole time. Was he speechless of the caliber of speed he had achieved or maybe it was from the fact he had raced back to finish what he started. Jay started to yell…his frustration airing and that is when Zoom reacts. Jay is about to attack him again but Zoom pulls himself up and grabs hold of Jay in mid flight and grabs hold of him tight.

"Having fun yet…cause trust me…now it is my turn!" Zoom slashes at his face and Jay lets out a scream. The two of them are bound together and just before impact on the ground Zoom switches places with Jay and slams him into the ground. Jay thought he was done for…the impact alone would shatter his spine and possibly put him out for good.

And yet as he opened his eyes he found himself standing and there before him was…no way…there was no way it was him. "Nice to see you back in the game Jay…though…gotta say mighty big risk going it alone against this guy."

"Barry…but how?" Jay would've thought Barry would still be recovering after his fight with Zoom.

"It took some time and a surprise visit from my father, long story, but suffice to say I am ready to help out. You should rest though…leave the rest to me-."

"Two Flash…hmm…it would appear I need to adjust my strategy. Far as the offer…it would seem the location of the daughter will stay with me. Till we meet again." Zoom left and Jay was about to go after him but Barry stopped him.

"Live to fight another day Jay…you need to be checked out and we need to go over that fight of yours. I barely had time to get in that tiny pocket of space before he shattered you the way he shattered me. Central City having two speedsters…never thought I'd see the day." Barry cracked a smile and Jay laughed lightly.

"Alright Barry…you win." Jay didn't know how Caitlin would respond to his going toe to toe…though he knew how Harry would respond to the offer Zoom made. Racing off with Barry he closes his eyes tight as something is wrong…his speed was fluctuating…but he couldn't let on. Whether it was the fight with Zoom or the thing Harry gave him…all he knew was if this kept up he could be in some serious trouble.

 **Authors note:** Jay and Zoom fought, not sure if this will take place in the show or not. And if not for Barry that would have ended badly huh? Anyway looks like Jay may have some problems…hopefully not permanent even though with Barry back in the game next fight should prove entertaining. However for now next chapter we get a little more Caitlin and Jay.


	6. Chapter 6 Broken and scared

**Authors note:** This chapter will involve yet another encounter with Earth One and Two's foe and someone will be caught in the crossfire. Fair warning it will involve some pain, far as reading that is. Also, guess I got the name wrong instead of Ronnie I said Robby so apologies there, Robby is the name of the actor who portrays Ronnie, lol, I know a little late as this was back during chapter one but yeah anyway onto this chapter.

CH.6: Broken and scared

Barry had helped out Jay greatly by arriving when he did. The two of them had teamed up after that taking on bank robberies and Meta-humans and it helped out Cisco and the others greatly. The only problem was Jay was going slower…something he had kept from everyone. Caitlin and him were strong but if he told her about his loss of speed she might talk to Harry and they might concoct another cure and he wasn't sure lightning would strike twice. He had already lost his speed once before and this time he wanted to keep it…hard as it was acting up and all.

Tonight he was out on a date with Caitlin, he figured she needed some time out of the lab and it gave him time to truly appreciate her. Lately they had been busy trying to pinpoint where Zoom was going to strike next while also keeping a look out for the many Meta-humans coming through the portals. The restaurant was quiet and secluded as it didn't bolster to too many loud guests and allowed the two of them to just talk as most couples would.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jay manages as he gazes across the table at his lovely girlfriend, as that was what she was now.

"Aww…thanks…you don't look too bad yourself. I really appreciate you doing this for me, for us…sometimes I spend so much time researching and burying my head in books I forget what it is to be a girl. I need reminding here and there…so…for tonight you are a boy and I'm a girl and this is our night off from saving Central City."

"I couldn't agree more…I mean I have had enough of saving people…not that I have anything against it but sometimes it takes me away from the one person I care about the most." Reaching across the table he places his hand over hers and enjoys the way her blush spreads across her face.

"I thought it would be difficult…getting over Ronnie…and for a bit it was," Caitlin tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles softly, "but when you arrived…I knew that he wouldn't want me waiting for something that would not happen…I know one can only cheat death so many times and Ronnie had already cheated death once before. I'm glad you are here is what I am trying to say."

Jay laughed softly and when she got an annoyed expression he leaned over the table and kissed her on the lips. Caitlin immediately lost the look as he kept his eyes open a bit watching her settle into the embrace. He had never known love like Caitlin had and he was grateful to her for not only seeking him out that night but also not giving up on him…when he had gave up on himself. And just when he thought the night would stay perfect…the crash of a table and the scream of people drew his eyes to a blur of a figure demanding his attention.

"Don't villains take the day off?" Jay stood up looking at the masked man, his arms were spread out ready for a fight if it came to it.

"You were lucky last time we fought…saved by this Earth's Flash, but he is not here this time. I have caused a situation he will need to tend to himself…which leaves you here alone." Zoom begins to circle him and Jay feels naked, exposed. There were so many people in here…and if he made a move Zoom would be on him.

"What is it you want?" Jay dug his fingers into his palm…his breath shaky. The effects from the serum was starting to shut down certain parts of his body and the speed was starting to bleed out of him. It took all his strength to keep his hand from wondering to his side.

"That night we fought…you showed how much you had changed…and I will admit it caught me off guard. However in front of all these people…I am going to show them you aren't fast enough to save them all!" Zoom let out a guttural like laugh, the one a predator did before attacking a prey.

"There is no need to hurt these people…this is between you and I!" Jay felt panic setting in and if he ran…he left these people to Zoom, there was no guarantee that Zoom would follow him. And if what he said was true…a chance of Barry coming to his aide was slim.

"Time is wasting Flash…and the first victim is about to fall!" Zoom races towards one of the waiters and Jay dashes forward in a blur pulling him out of the way. Zoom's attack slices him in the back and yells out but sets the man down who hurries out of there.

He barely had time to recover as Zoom raced towards a man and woman, the woman letting out a piercing scream. The man was thrown into the wall and as the woman was gripped by the throat Jay elbowed Zoom and caught the woman only to be attacked by Zoom again.

"You are getting slow…and I have yet to touch the surface of this room, hmm, who shall I attack next?" Jay was feeling the residual effect of the serum…his vision was getting blurry and there were static like shakes emanating off him. The taste of his blood was in his mouth and he reaches for his side turning a bit so Caitlin doesn't see.

"I will die before you harm any of these people…heh…I can do this all night Zoom." Jay saw the worry in Caitlin's eyes and he hoped she bought it, that he was joking…cause right now with his kidneys shutting down and his heart racing fast…or was it slow…damn he had a headache.

"We shall see," Zoom rushes towards Caitlin and as Jay takes one step forward he falls to a knee and he grips his head as he can barely stand.

"Jay…what is going on with you?" Caitlin is held by Zoom and no matter what he told his body it simply refused to obey.

"I will tell you what is happening…and how one of your field did not see it I am surprised. Your hero…is suffering from having speed given to him…when it was never a guaranteed thing; in fact the longstanding effects were never permanent. All his organs are shutting down on him and the speed he once commanded…slipping away leaving him but a broken shell. Even now…this man can't run away…and here you stand…which leaves me with questions as to what to do with you."

"Zoom…don't you harm her!" Jay struggled up and as he took another step he fell to the floor, his body already giving up on him. Shocks ran through his body and he twitched a bit.

"Jay…why didn't you tell me?" Caitlin had tears in her eyes and Jay felt regret wash over him. Yes, why didn't he tell her, was it fear that he would be like before…or that she would ground him and he wouldn't have been doing the good he had been doing.

"I am sure you will have time to ask him…assuming he lasts the night." Zoom grips her arm pulling it back and Jay grinds his teeth. And as Caitlin looks at him he can see the sadness in her face, in the way she smiles softly before her arm is broken…her scream piercing his skull and resounding in his heart.

Zoom attacks her a few more times…Jay left useless on the floor and by the time Zoom was done he threw her over next to him where she could barely see past her bruised face. Reaching out to her he can barely make out Zoom as he strolls over before hearing a sound and rushing off. Jay falls unconscious…there was no fighting it any longer. All he knew was…he had failed Caitlin tonight.

* * *

When Jay came to he found himself at the lab and resting on a bed looked over by Harrison Wells who seemed disappointed. "I hear you went up against Zoom…and that Caitlin Snow was injured. Care explaining what went down?"

Jay tries to sit up and holds his side as he looks for Caitlin. "Where is she?" He laid back down and tried to not breathe too much.

"She is resting in Central City Hospital…her wounds were pretty bad. I hear she had some broken ribs along with a broken arm and there was some pretty bad swelling in the face. If Barry had not shown when he had both of you would be in bad shape. Now…shall we try for the truth instead of an reflection?"

Thinking back to the night he cringed as he still heard Zoom's words. How did he know about his failing speed? "Caitlin and I were on a date…and Zoom shows up threatening the people there. I try to save them…but…my speed has been slipping up of late…something I didn't feel the need to bother you or Caitlin with. Zoom took advantage of this…each time I saved someone he attacked me. When I was at my lowest…when my body had shut down he attacked Caitlin…and I was powerless to stop him."

"I see…well…maybe if you had told me earlier this might have been prevented. You have been running with this, carrying it with you and as a result…someone is in the hospital, an innocent! I could try to make something else…but…another try could prove risky given your body right now. All I can tell you is…you are lucky to be alive…and any more lies could prove fatal."

Jay knew he deserved this…and for the first time he had nothing to say to him. Harrison walks off leaving him there alone…the weight of his failure residing within and he lay there thinking about what happened to Caitlin. Perhaps it was time to return to Earth 2…even if he had failed in stopping Zoom maybe there were answers there for him. He had done enough damage to Caitlin, and if there was one thing he could take to heart it was that Caitlin had loved him…and showed that even a coward like him could find love.

 **Authors note:** Jay is broken and Caitlin is resting in a hospital room…talk about hitting your lows just when you are raking in the highs. As Jay considers leaving…in the hospital Caitlin reflects on her and Jay's romance and perhaps a friendly word or two from Barry will bring Caitlin back on the Jay train, however, will she be too late?


	7. Chapter 7 Choices

CH.7: Choices

Caitlin found herself lying in a hospital bed with her arm bandaged up in a sling to give it support. Her face was bruised up and she was on the mend from her encounter with Zoom. She hadn't seen Jay in a bit…she figured he was holding himself guilty over what had happened. In some retrospect it was his fault for keeping something so life threatening away from her. She could have helped him avoid what he was going through…if only he trusted her…which clearly he didn't. Ronnie and she didn't have secrets…and that is what made them work. To work in such close quarters for so long…it gave one a chance to get comfortable around someone.

With Jay…he often kept his distance…it was like he was readying for the departure so no attachments were made or connections formed. It was infuriating and yet at the same time he was the first real man in her life in a long time…and they said time healed all wounds and their flirtation while at best tame; sometimes a girl just wanted to be swept off her feet, it was nice being appreciated or even in one's thoughts. Trying to sit up she winced and laid back down feeling like her best efforts should be out there helping Jay get his speed back.

"Do I need to restrain you?" Caitlin looks over at the door finding Barry there with some flowers. As he walks in with that bright smile of his it feels like he could deliver bad news but it would never show on his face, the disarmed charm of one Barry Allen. She was glad she never had any romantic feelings for him, otherwise Barry would have three girls aimed at him…and not even the fastest speedster of Central City could outrun those lies.

"Any sign of Jay?" She was hoping that Jay could be found before he did something stupid. He had already lied to her and when she was in and out of consciousness she heard something about Jay getting his own medical treatment.

"Harrison Wells is looking after him at S.T.A.R. Labs…for the most part Jay is doing fine. His body is healing but unlike my body healing rapidly…his is taking time. The speed shortage he was experiencing was a sign that his body was rejecting whatever it was that Wells put in him." Barry places the flowers in a vase and Caitlin closed her eyes.

"Barry…how do you…deal with someone who lies right to your face and in so doing ends up hurting you? Jay didn't do this to me…but…having to learn that your boyfriend is lying to you by the menace that is Zoom…it is cringe worthy." Caitlin ran a hand over her face as her body shook from tears.

Barry took a seat beside her and he didn't speak for a bit…always the one with words but she was glad he was there. "Listen Caitlin, what Jay did was wrong…but he never meant to hurt you. I think it was the whole losing power that got to him…and to be helped out…maybe he thought it would make him look weak or that by admitting he needed help it meant that he would be admitting that he was losing that part of him that was special…and that he would lose himself, I don't know, I mean I get it with losing the speed."

Lowering her hand she reached over patting Barry's hand with a soft smile. "I guess it takes one speedster to know another huh? It won't be easy going back to what he was when we first saw him…with no speed…how does one find a purpose or means of existing?"

"I tell you…that is not easily answered. When Zoom broke me, my legs were not healing as they should and that left me bedridden followed by walking slow and riding around in a wheelchair that was so slow I felt like I was ready to get up and push it." He laughed lightly and took a breath. "My point is…these things take time…Jay will recover from this…best thing is be there for him and let him know why you feel the way you do."

Caitlin nods her head figuring that Barry is right. And just as she was about to get some rest she notes Barry's cell ringing. The number was Harry's…she knew it anywhere and as Barry walked out of the room she checked herself out…and got dressed knowing this news concerned Jay. When Barry walked back into the room she could tell by his look this was not good news. "That was Harrison Wells on the phone…seems Jay has left the lab-."

"Where did he go Barry?" Caitlin could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as the man she loved was leaving…no…she could not go through this again.

"I have no idea Caitlin…but…what I do know is you need rest. I will go look for Jay…he couldn't have gone far-."

"You try and put me in that bed and you will wish you were back in a wheel chair Barry. I am sorry but the person who should be looking for Barry right now is me. You've done enough for him Barry…please let me do this on my own." Caitlin waits as she looks at Barry imploring him with her eyes to do the right thing.

"I will tell the doctors you checked yourself out…but…after this you go straight home and don't come to work tomorrow ok?"

"Yes dad…and thanks Barry." Caitlin takes a breath heading out…knowing one place in particular he might be going…she just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Caitlin huffed her way along the streets probably drawing concern for her broken arm on the mend and her face which looked like it went to some night club where a girl fight happened. Jay was leaving…he likely found his purpose here over now that his speed is once again gone. Ronnie was not coming back…he was dead and Jay was her last shot at love…at least for a while as her heart had already been enough losing people and having them come back into her life.

"Hold on Jay…I am almost there," she told herself as she saw her own breath out in the cold. Her body had healed somewhat but she was far from running and she kept getting images of Flash holding her arm and the snap as bone broke. She could have died…but…Zoom had spared her to make a point to Jay.

If Jay thought that leaving would spare her suffering…he was dead wrong. Zoom would come after her again and that would be because of Barry and their friendship. She had made it to S.T.A.R. Labs and when she saw Harry there she pictured the other Harry…the Reverse Flash. It was eerie but it was gone just as soon as it had arrived. "Caitlin…sorry to say this but Jay is not here."

"I know how heartbroken you must be he is gone," she didn't mean for it come out so harshly but as she walks past him she can hear his footsteps.

"Hold on Caitlin…I realize Jay and I have our issues but I never wanted this. Jay has proven himself a hero here…he has shown he has what it takes to take on Zoom. I tried to bring his speed back…I am just as betrayed by him as you are-."

"Harry…if there is one thing I have learned is that betrayal that hits home takes a bit to get over, especially with a new face on it, but nonetheless we give people time to adjust…and to forgive." She shoots him a look and he stops in his tracks before she heads for the lower level.

* * *

She finds Jay standing there looking into the portal that would take him back to Earth 2. His hands were clasped behind his back and his legs were spread. "Jay…wait!"

Caitlin watches as he turns around and she notes the resignation on his face. "Caitlin…you shouldn't be here…I've made my decision and I-."

"And you what…decided it would hurt less if I wasn't here to see you leave? Jay I know that Zoom beat you and that your speed is practically gone, but, you have a life here now…isn't that enough-?"

"I can't go on living here this way Caitlin…I don't know what to do with myself. I told you I would stay here to help you and Barry out, but, this isn't home Caitlin…I don't belong here. Zoom will not stop till he gets what he is after and by my being here…I am not only a sitting target but just someone for Zoom to knock around as he sees fit. I lost…I failed to tell you and everyone else that my speed was leaving…all because I didn't want to seem weak…well…the good thing that came out of this was I proved I wasn't a coward…and…that I was worth loving."

Caitlin was breathing hard at this point and as Jay is about to turn around she throws herself at him and hugs his back. "Jay I am begging you not to go. I love you!"

Silence builds and Caitlin finds herself bare…it was like she had just exposed the deepest and inner most part of her to him. She had only told one other man she loved him and she had only been married to him for only a little bit. Her tears were running steadily down her cheeks as she refused to let him go…even if she had to use one hand to do so. Jay had nothing to say back to her…and she did not blame him, they had been dating for a bit and the two had yet to really reveal how they felt beyond like.

"You love me?" Jay turns around then as he looks down at her and she just stares right back up at him. He was taller than Ronnie and she was ok with that, something about a tall man seemed quite fetching in her smart brain.

"You are going to have me repeat it aren't you…well…yes I love you. And no I don't mean it as a ploy to get you to stay…cause honestly I think being out here and throwing myself at you would do that…which it hasn't. You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time and if you go through that portal, wormhole, irregularity…I don't think I could do long distance-."

"Caitlin I-." Jay is stopped as she stands up on her tippy toes and places a finger to his lips. She won't have him stopping her.

"Let me speak…and then after if you still decide to go…I will understand. My heart has been broken twice, once when Ronnie was thought to be dead…and I dealt with his loss…but then he was back in my life, albeit two people but still him. His return brought hope that we would be together again and once we were reunited we were set to be married…and then the portal opened up sucking everything up in it. Barry and Ronnie both had a great dealing in that…but it was Ronnie who didn't make it…and my heart broke again. The human heart can only take so much loss before it…gives up.

"And then you came into my life Jay…you lit up my life and the moment I saw you I was turned on, er, I meant to say you made parts of me…you know I'm not even drunk and I'm stepping over my words. The point is…my heart can't have you coming in and out of my life…if this is it…we say our goodbyes in person…the proper way."

Caitlin draws herself back and bites her bottom lip in the chill all around her. Losing Jay and telling him she loved him on the same day…not how she saw this going down. Parts of her had wanted to tell him for the longest time…it was just timing was never there and they had a good thing going and she didn't want to ruin things or push him away. Not every couple could survive the 'love' factor, it wasn't like Barry and Patty had said it yet.

"Caitlin…I should go…my brain is rationalizing that it is safer if I go there and maybe I can find a way to rescue Jessie without Zoom knowing. It is clear Zoom is spending most of his time here so-."

"What if we can send Zoom back and that should give us time to reevaluate things and possibly be ready for Zoom when he returns? You and Barry…team up and push Zoom out of this Earth…it is possible and there should be just enough speed left to undertake this. Think of it as one heroic mission to end all heroic missions." Caitlin was desperate…and maybe she should have just let him go but if he was worried about Zoom on two playing fields…take away one.

Jay placed his hands on her shoulders and she fought past the pain and soon his lips were on hers and she melted. It was hard to tell what type of kiss this was. Was it a goodbye kiss…or was it a staying sort of kiss?

"I was ready to tell you that I loved you that night in Karaoke but was interrupted by the phone call you received. I can't stand the thought of losing you…and maybe I can grow adjusted to living here…for a while at the very least. Lets get the team together." Jay kisses her head and she nods her head…lost for words. It was hard to tell how much time she bought before he thought of leaving again, but, for now she couldn't be happier.

 **Authors note:** Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the support for Snowjay, means a lot. Anyway next chapter will be the last as Barry and Jay team up to take on Zoom together and with a little help from Harrison Wells and Cisco the threat to Earth should be pushed back…at least for the time being. It has been a fun run and for those who saw the mid-season finale of the Flash, yesssss, my excitement over what happened. Anyway hope you enjoyed this long chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Two to take on Zoom

CH.8: Two to take on Zoom

Jay stood in the lab as Cisco held out a device to him. "Ok…what do I do with this?" He examined it closely pondering how this was going to help him defeat Zoom.

"The device is meant to be taken to each hole or portal to Earth 2 and shot into it making it so for a bit of time Zoom will be unable to come back. Now this isn't accounting for other Meta-humans breaking through but Zoom should be kept put till we are ready for him…in theory."

Of course, Jay figured to himself, this is all in theory so Barry and I will be dealing with a speed demon who will chow us in one go. Still he did his best to not shoot down the plan as it was all they had. Caitlin had agreed to Barry's terms and was resting up at her apartment so she would be out of this, which he was pretty glad of seeing how Zoom wouldn't know where to look if it came down to using someone against them. Cisco was a smart kid and he had Wells helping him out so without this plan they'd have to deal with playing the waiting game…a game Zoom thrived on till drawing himself out stronger and wiser.

"One of you will be keeping Zoom busy while the other goes to each hole to ensure Zoom is kept put on Earth 2. Keep in mind if the device is destroyed before the other Flash can accomplish his task Zoom will destroy you both…no pressure." Harry notes.

Jay really enjoyed having this told to him by a man who labeled him a coward and pretty much was responsible for all the meta-humans on their Earth. Still he was right…even with two speedsters like himself and Barry out on the field they were still no match against Zoom even with his speed cut down.

"I will keep Zoom busy while Jay goes to each target to ensure Zoom is put in his place. I imagine with my speed it should help-."

"No Barry…this on me," he looks around the room and can see the concern and bows his head with a soft smile. "I appreciate all you have done for me…but…Zoom is from my Earth and he hurt Caitlin, it is my job with what speed I have left to keep him busy-."

"Jay…if you use what speed you have left there is no telling what will happen to your body," Barry points out, though Jay figured already the consequences of tapping into a source of power that would work against him more then for him.

"Barry…this is your Earth and you are the fastest one alive here. It falls upon you to keep these people safe…I am still just a guest here. Give Barry the device…it is time I face Zoom one more time." Jay watches as Cisco hands Barry the device and he goes to put on his costume…one more time.

"What about Caitlin?" Cisco asks and Jay stops in his steps as he bows his head.

"If all goes well Caitlin doesn't need to know…if something does happen tell her I died a hero. I think…no…I know that is how I would want to be remembered." Jay faced his mortality each day…and no matter how fast one could run they could never outrun their time clock. Heading out he looks at his helmet…the one he had put on so many times braving the dangers of dodging bullets and racing into burning buildings using his hands to blow out flames.

"You really are going through with this aren't you?" Jay doesn't need to turn to know who is standing there. Harrison Wells or Harry as Caitlin called him probably came here to tell him more about his chances.

"Someone has to…and I'd rather it be me facing Zoom than Barry or anyone else. I was a coward for so long after my encounters with Zoom…he was a speed demon, a freak of nature that bore me chills and even in my sleep I can hear his voice. When Zoom…did what he did to Caitlin I was helpless to stop it…no matter what I told my body it was not putting up a fight…because it couldn't. So…say what you are going to say cause I have a date with destiny…a rather ugly date."

Jay waited…he waited for what seemed forever as he got dressed but eventually as he turns around he sees Harrison Wells staring right at him. "You chose to not make a deal with Zoom for the location of my daughter…my daughter Jay! Do you think I would not know? He has her somewhere…and while I should say I understand your decision…until you are a father…you will never know the pain and anguish of everyday she is missing. I will find her Jay…though next time I will be involved."

Jay watches as Harrison leaves unsure what he meant by that last part. He did feel some guilt over his actions and not having told him…but that would be left for another time. Zipping up he heads out to join Barry.

* * *

It was evening by the time everything was set. Barry was standing next to him as the two speedsters were preparing for the fight to banish Zoom…at least temporarily. "I take it you haven't told Patty yet about your line of work?"

"Uh no…I haven't quite got around to that yet. I want to keep Patty safe…and if I tell her my secret it could change things between us. The life of the hero is difficult…but the life of someone who is in that hero's circle is hard. You are lucky people see your face…makes things easy I imagine huh?"

Jay laughs a little at that as he stands there rubbing his hands. "Well it does take the mystery out of it all, but yes, people do have an easier time associating with you when you are seen. However…my enemies have been known to target me easier because they can find me…and some of the ones who can use computers…makes buying a coffee quite difficult. The thing is…Patty deserves to know and better from you than someone else."

Barry heaves a sigh but he can tell that he is heavily considering telling her. Just then a dark blur appears before them and he looks to find Zoom standing there. "Two against one…seems a little unfair given my state…but I am game-."

"Your fight is with me Zoom…the other Flash has some prior engagement he needs to tend to…don't you?" He shoots Barry a look and soon he is gone.

"The last time we met you couldn't stand up to defend the woman you love…what makes you think you can beat me now?" Zoom's deep booming voice would usually send him running the other way but his time here had strengthened him.

"It is just you and I Zoom…catch me if you can…again." He summoned what speed he could and as he ran he could hear Zoom's cackle before he is running right alongside him. There is a slight shock running through his system but he chooses to ignore it hoping that Barry succeeds before his body gives out on him…again.

"You will not win…and the moment you kill me the girl dies. Are you so heartless to take that away from him…after he gave you this?" He swipes at him but Jay dodges it as he hurtles to the left knowing to listen in on Barry's directions.

 _"That is good Jay…I've arrived at the first target…now moving to the second. There are quite a lot of targets so bear with me…"_

"Tellme Zoom…of all the people on our Earth…why target Jessie?" Jay holds his chest and then Zoom strikes him sending him flying into a glass window and he rolls about on the ground due to the momentum at which he was running.

Hearing the crunch of glass he looks up to see Zoom standing there. "It all began with Wells…it was his creation that made us what we are. His genius mind and his knowledge of the Meta-humans will help me achieve what I desire…not that I will tell you what that is."

Jay tries to pick himself up but Zoom aims a kick under him sending him rolling along the ground holding his stomach. Blood dribbled down his chin but he refused to give up. "So that is it…you hold a man's daughter hostage so you have him do what you want…is that it?"

"The girl will prove useful…however…due to all these stops along the way her use might end soon." Zoom goes to attack him again but Jay hurtles himself into his body and sends the startled villain through the unbroken window and the two crash into the street pounding into one another as they roll about. Jay manages to land a few licks but that isn't enough to slow him down.

Zoom's face is so close to his…a menacing twisted mask that almost seemed a permanent fixture on him.

 _"Jay…I am coming your way…it took me a bit but I managed to hit all targets. Just hang in there…"_

"Your speed won't save you now…you will die here…alone!" Jay screamed as he felt Zoom reach into his chest and he could feel him nearing his heart.

"Look…you are becoming a broken record here…no one calls out the other's fate but them alone, and frankly, not going to die here…sorry to disappoint!" He headbutted Zoom in close vicinity sending him reeling back and as he felt his hand pull from his heart he clutched at his chest breathing hard.

The two of them were sluggish at best, his feet barely keeping himself up and Zoom was holding his head. In the distance he could barely make Barry as he was heading his way. It was clear that that he wanted him to go that way so he needed to summon what speed he could…even his insides felt awful.

"Zoom…lets end this…follow the leader." Jay races past him and as he hears Zoom roar after him he pumps his arms noting the portal to his home up ahead. However Zoom noticed Barry and as he began to form a circle just a little behind him it didn't take long to realize what move he was doing.

"What is Zoom doing?" Barry calls out to him. Jay looks at Barry and takes a breath.

"Flash…in the time that Zoom has to attack he will be vulnerable…use that time to get him in that hole…do it no matter what happens." Jay can see Barry's confusion and as Zoom hurls the lightning at Barry he uses the last of his speed…and it is his last as he throws himself in front of the lightning and falls before Barry and hits the ground.

It was hard to know what happened after that…he was losing consciousness and the taste of his blood filled his mouth. Lying his head down he felt his body heat up. Looks like Zoom finally got him…at least he died a hero…

* * *

A few months passed and Caitlin was sitting by Jay's side. Barry had rushed him here and after Harry looked him over managed to, to the best of his ability put him into a comma to preserve what life there was. Jay was flat lining and Caitlin broke down crying…she had hoped she would never have to suffer through this again. Ronnie had been taken from her…but Jay…she had hoped in her heart that he would not suffer the same fate.

"Caitlin…um…Barry and I were going to get a drink. You coming or…not, I mean if not that is cool and all just throwing it out there." Cisco stood at the door and she smiled softly his way.

"Thanks Cisco…but…I think I will stay here if that is alright. Thanks for the invite…you two go have fun." Caitlin watches him go and she holds Jay's hand doing her best to remain strong. Zoom had thrown lightning into Jay…the very same trick that Jay had taught Barry. Zoom seemed to always be one step ahead…but suffice to say they wouldn't be seeing Zoom again for a long time.

Jay had suffered quite a bit of internal damage and after he used the last of his speed to save Barry…he was almost lost for good. He was stable for now but it was hard to say what to do at this point. Harry told her that there was little more he could do for him…and that perhaps it was time to let him go. Caitlin had slapped him when he said that and refused to let him go…no…she was going to hold out that he would return to her.

"Jay if you can hear this…I am right here. What you did back there…it was risky even for you and I do wish you had consulted me before doing something so rash. Barry has been here to check on you…says you didn't need to do that…but…he is glad you stepped in when you did. He says he is going to talk to Patty…whether he is just saying that or not I am not sure. Everyone here misses you…even Harry who wants you awake soon as possible…and I'm not leaving your side till you wake so you can show him just how much a fighter you are."

She heaves a sigh looking up at the clock. It was late and she had barely slept in her own apartment since finding out about Jay. A single tear ran down her cheek and her body began to shake as she looked down at him sleeping so soundly. Her heart was breaking…her mind was thinking up all ways of saving him but each one came up at only one conclusion. It would be hard moving on from Jay…it honestly was and yet if she continued to hang out here waiting for some kind of miracle…it would be Ronnie all over again.

"Jay…you mean the world to me…and hard as it is to say I need to move on. So you wake up…you hold me in those strong arms of yours and tell me that I need to stay here…to stay with you. Dammit Jay wake up!" She grips his arms screaming at his face. No sign can be seen and she lays her head on his chest.

When she lifts his head and sees nothing she sniffs a bit realizing that was it…if he didn't wake up now why hold out hope? Saying goodbye was never easy…in the world they lived in someone was bound to show up whether from Earth 2 or possibly someone from this Earth who happened to survive through some Meta-human trait or safety that was tripped. Moving a hand through her hair she slowly stands up and looks down on him…one more time.

"Goodbye Jay…sleep tight…I love you." She goes to reach to turn off life support when a hand shoots up reaching for hers.

"It would be a shame to cut out on me too soon…wouldn't you agree?" Caitlin held her chest looking down and seeing Jay staring right back at her.

"Jay!" She throws herself at him and as he grunts she pulls back a bit. "How long were you awake?"

Jay wears that smile of his and as he runs his hand along her cheek she melts into it. "Long enough to know how close I was to dying in my sleep…don't worry I hardly blame you after what I put you through. I could have sworn Zoom killed me…and yet here I lie…with you."

Caitlin leans down kissing his forehead and breathes him in once more. "When Barry called me and let me know what happened…I hurried over fast as I could. Harry and I did all in our power to save you…and having you hooked up seemed the only option after doing what we could. You scared me you know?"

Jay nods his head and reaches up to pull her close to him. "I scared myself…but…I am still here and I'm never leaving your side again." Jay goes to kiss her lips and she sinks into him as she lies on top of him. Relief flooded her body and she held onto him tight…never letting go. Zoom maybe out of the picture for now…and he may return soon…but for now Central City could breathe a sigh of peace…and it was well deserved.

 **Authors note:** I hope you all enjoyed this tale of love and strength. Jay managed to overcome his cowardice and Caitlin opened her heart to love again. I love these two, I really do. And while this chapter could have ended many ways I chose the happier ending. Now like the Flash I will rush off. Take care everyone.


End file.
